


Day One Hundred Twenty-Eight || Busy People

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [128]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Living so far apart - what with Sasuke in the Fire Nation, and Hinata in the South - is hard enough...but having so much responsibility makes having time for each other even harder. They need a compromise...but those can be tricky business.





	Day One Hundred Twenty-Eight || Busy People

To call them busy people would be a massive understatement.

With Sasuke in the Fire Nation helping his brother maintain the new, peaceful order...and Hinata in the South helping her tribes rebuild...it’s a wonder they get to see one another at all.

But they made a promise to give the budding affection between them a chance. Hinata wears her betrothal necklace despite the questioning looks she gets. Sasuke doesn’t have an amulet to wear, but...there’s little mistaking the faraway expression he bears whenever things get quiet, and he thinks no one is looking.

“Shisui tells me she said yes?”

Jolting out of one of said lapses in awareness, Sasuke quickly flushes red, looking to his brother incredulously. “You...w-what? What are you talking about?”

Chuckling softly, Itachi joins his brother on the balcony the younger prince had excused himself to for air...nearly half an hour ago. Now the meeting is over, and the evening is quickly fading to full night. Though his pace is steady, there’s just a hint of reservation only Sasuke catches, always attuned to his brother’s health. Hands rest atop the railing.

“...it’s a good choice. Given the tales you’ve told me of all you faced during your time both in pursuit, and part, of the Avatar team...I can see why you made the decision to ask her.”

Still looking both taken aback and embarrassed by Itachi’s prying, Sasuke scrambles for a response. Clearly, the secret’s out. “I, er…”

“And I’ll admit, I could always see a spark between you whenever you were in the same room. Especially whenever you’d conversate. You were always so...attentive when she spoke. And she in turn.”

Sinking into a pout, Sasuke folds his arms atop the railing and leans on them. “...was it really so obvious?”

“Perhaps not to all. I know you better than most, my dear brother. This means knowing, too, how you think...how you act. And there was an undeniable interest and desire to your manners with her.”

The younger brother groans, hanging his head. “Do you  _ really  _ have to phrase it that way…?”

“I’m simply being frank,” Itachi assures him, tone jovial and smiling with closed eyes. After a moment, he sobers ever so slightly. “...I’m glad you found someone who means so much to you. I know you...struggled for quite some time. And I was unable to help you.”

“Brother, I -”

“She suits you perfectly. A quiet air, but firm. Kind, but also with a keen sense of justice. Though I must wonder how the pair of you will get on, what with your locations and schedules.”

That wilts Sasuke’s shoulders. “We’re...working on that.”

Itachi looks to his brother, mimicking his posture with a somber glance. “...I see. If only it weren’t so far…”

“Maybe Naruto can lend me a flying bison.”

That earns a huff of a laugh. “I’m not sure that would be any faster than your ship, little brother. And I’m not sure such a creature would be happy in the capital.”

Sasuke doesn’t reply, only continuing to mope.

Considering him a long moment, Itachi softly offers, “...if I were to tell you I could go on without your help...would you go to her?”

“What?!”

“Do not misunderstand - I value your work immensely. But Sasuke…” Itachi turns to face him fully, concern in his gaze. “...I know you love your homeland. And your family. You want to make amends for your past, and continue working for a better future. But...I cannot in good conscience lean upon you so heavily as to keep you from the person who makes you happy.”

Distress in his expression, Sasuke slowly wilts. “...I...don’t know if I could make that choice.”

“...and I understand. It’s a monumental one. But...perhaps we could work out a compromise. Arrange for so many months in one place, then the other. Communicate by letter in between.” Smiling softly, Itachi lets a hand clap atop his brother’s shoulder. “...she makes you happy. You should be with her.”

Sasuke doesn’t lift his gaze. “...even if I  _ were _ to go, she has so much to do. She runs herself ragged for her people, and -”

“And you could help her. And perhaps help her realize what I’m trying to get through to  _ you _ ,” Itachi offers with a hinting lift of his brow. “...you’ve both worked tirelessly for  _ years _ in your respective homes, for your respective people. But you’re also human. You  _ need _ to take breaks. Have time to live your lives. There will always be people who can help you. Who  _ want _ to help you. Take your burden for a time while you recuperate. Someday, if it’s what you want...you’ll settle down and have a family. And you’ll need to make time for it. You don’t have to give up your work completely. But finding a balance between it, and the people that love you, is an absolute necessity.”

After a pause, Sasuke heaves a weary sigh. “...I’ll think about it. But are you sure you’ll be all right without me…?”

A warm smile grows upon Itachi’s face. “I will miss you dearly. But I’ll be fine. And perhaps even better, knowing that you’re taking steps to finally let your life move forward. That you’re taking steps into  _ your _ future, little brother. Besides,” he adds, a small twinkle in his eyes. “I have rather reliable help. My health is near perfect. I’ll be in good hands.”

At that, Sasuke can’t help a snort. “Oh? All this talk of futures, Itachi...and where have you gone with yours?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

There’s a look at Itachi’s clearly-fake ignorance. “You think me blind, brother? Everyone knows that healer has mended more than just your illness.”

Itachi just gives a wry smile. “...what will Father think of us, Sasuke? Both princes of the Fire Nation smitten with waterbenders. What  _ will _ our bloodline come to?”

With the turn of conversation, Sasuke manages a laugh, mood lifting. “Well, given how  _ hot-headed _ our ruling line has been, perhaps it’s wise to have some water to cool it down.”

“Indeed.”

Not long after, Itachi excuses himself for the night, needing to rest. Remaining on the balcony a short while, Sasuke muses over all they talked about.

When he too retires for the night...he first sits and begins to pen a letter. Nothing set in stone - simply asking her opinion on the matter. After all, this also concerns Hinata. Sasuke can’t just invite himself there - she needs to agree. If she doesn’t want him there - doesn’t want him encroaching on her work - then she has every right to say no.

...but he hopes she’ll agree. They can arrange the details later. For now, they’ll take it one step at a time.

It’s all busy people can do.

**Author's Note:**

> More AtLA! Finally! I love writing this verse xD
> 
> So this builds off of another day where Sasuke makes Hinata a water tribe-style betrothal necklace! And she...sort of said yes? Though less to MARRY ME NOW and more to a lengthy engagement where they can keep working, but also get to know each other a bit better romantically.
> 
> ...which is hard to do when you're so far apart :'D But I'm sure they'll figure something out!
> 
> Anywhooo, I need to hop off to bed, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
